The present invention is directed to self-moving slides, self-moving mechanisms for slides, and to methods for self-moving slides. Drawers are typically coupled to cabinets using slides. These slides are typically two-member slides or three-member slides. A two-member slide includes a stationary member and a telescoping member. The telescoping member is slideably coupled to the stationary member and can telescope relative to the stationary member. A three-member slide includes three members, namely, a stationary member, an intermediate member, and a telescoping member. The intermediate member is slideably coupled to the stationary member and the telescoping member is slideably coupled to the intermediate member. Both the intermediate and telescoping members telescope relative to the stationary member. Moreover, the telescoping member can telescope relative to the intermediate member. Typically the slide stationary member is coupled to the cabinet and the telescoping member is coupled to a side of the drawer.
The problem with many drawers is that they tend to open after they are closed. Another problem with drawers is that when they are pushed to close, they sometimes do not close completely because they are not pushed with sufficient force or alternatively they are pushed with more force than necessary causing the drawers to slam against the cabinet and then re-open. Another problem is that the drawers do not open easily.
Consequently, a mechanism is desired for use in slides that will keep the slides in a closed position when the slides are fully closed and that will also help the slides self-close as they reach close to the end of their rearward travel. Similarly, a mechanism is also desired for use in slides that will help self-open such slides.